Several rifle bipods are available including Harris Engineering, Inc. Blackhawk Tactical, 9200 Cody Overland Park, Kans. 66215; Caldwell (Battenfeld Technologies), 1800 N RT 2, Columbia, Mo. 65202; Champion Range and Target (Vista Outdoors), 1 Vista Way, Anoka, Minn. 55303, NcStar 18031 Cortney Ct., Industry, Calif. 91748, Leapers UTG
These devices have an adjustable bipod leg which is releasable by pushing rearward on a release ring assembly. By pushing rearward, a boss is released from a slot on the adjustable leg.
This allows the adjustable leg to descend to a desired length or retract back up the frame tube.
As shown in FIG. 3 (prior art) the shooter must reach forward and use the index finger F to push rearward in direction R on a ring release assembly A. The ring-shaped bracket 10 has a stopper S that is spring biased to seat in circular groove G1 of the adjustable leg 11. The bracket 10 has a downward facing flange B that the shooter depresses. The spring 12 provides the bias. The spring 12 and ring release assembly A all are housed in the housing H. The housing H can be locked along the frame tube 13 using a set screw 14. A (rubber) foot 15 attaches to the end of the adjustable leg 11.
Circular groove G2 would allow the adjustable leg 11 to be lengthened to raise the rifle (not shown).
The problem with this prior art ring release assembly A is that the shooter must often leave a shooting position and reach forward in order to reach the release bracket 10 of the ring release assembly A by pushing the flange B.
This problem is displayed in FIG. 1A where the shooter is using the present invention in the prior art manner with the present invention lever 100 not in use.
What is needed in the art is an improved ring release assembly that allows the shooter to maintain a shooting position, maintaining the scope on the target, while adjusting the height of the bipod. The present invention provides a rearward projecting lever that releases the adjustable leg with a touch of a finger while the shooter keeps the scope on the target.